


Rainy Days

by morphia, SmileDesu



Series: Dog AU [3]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Young Avengers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, dog au, vet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Side-fic to "A Boy & His Dog", aka Dog AU.<br/>When Teddy gets lost in the middle of a storm, luck has it he's found by his vet, Steve Rogers, who brings him to the house of one less-than-thrilled Tony Stark. And of course, wherever his dog goes, Billy can't be far behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Boy and His Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/591135) by [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia), [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu). 
  * Inspired by [A Genius, His Cat, and Their Vet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/614130) by [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia), [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu). 



"Hey, Ted, you ready to go on a trip?"  
That's what Billy asked me, a bit before we got here. It's a house I was never in before, where everything smells old and sweet. I wonder what's up with that.  
There're two old people there everyone else seems to know. They hug and greet, giving me time to sniff around. Ok, coast seems to check out for now.  
  
"Hello, Teddy!" The guy greets from above. I take refuge behind Billy's legs.  
"Aaaw, he's shy!"  
  
Apparently, they're grandma and grandpa, and grandma has some nice chewy bones for me. I think I like her. Nomnom.  
  
It's raining outside. Has been for a while, I think. I sit by the window with the kids and we stare at it. At one point Billy comes along, holding my leash and he scratches my neck. Hm yes good.  
"Not the best weather for it, Ted, but it _is_ time for your walk-"  
  
"Oh I'll do it!" Aaron chirps and reaches for the leash. Billy holds it up, out of reach. Billy, don't play with my leash.  
  
"Bad weather, unfamiliar environment... Yeah, I think I'm going to have you sit this one out..."  
  
Billy's called to the kitchen right then, and he leaves the leash behind before checking things out. I- I don't like the way Aaron's suddenly smiling at me.  
  
"Let's go for a walk, Teddy! I'll show them I can be responsible with you, too!"  
  
Uh oh.  
  
–  
  
IT'S RAINING AND WINDY AND I DON'T KNOW WHERE I AM.  
I can't find Aaron. Can't pick up scents. I'm wet. I don't like being wet! Nuuuu it's cold! Why is it so cold?! Billy, where are you?! I-  
  
THUNDER. I HATE THUNDER. WHY IS THERE THUNDER NO I DON'T WANT THUNDER.  
 _Whiiiiiinnnnneeeee_. I want to go home. I want to be warm. I want someone I know. I want-  
  
Sniff? ... _sniff_!!! That person walking there... I know that person! I know-  
 _CAAAAAAAAAPPPP!!!_  
  
"What!" He cries out just as I finally run into him. _Whine_! Don't run away too! I'm all alone!  
  
"Who... Teddy!"  
Cap, help...  
  
"What happened? Where's Billy?" He asks and looks around before kneeling next to me, reaching for my leash which is all icky and muddy.  
  
"You're lost. Aren't you."  
  
 _Whiiiine_... Cap you're wet. But there's less rain next to you. Let me stay next to you.  
  
"Don't worry buddy. We'll get you back to your family." He says and pats me, and- oh, you're scratching behind my ear. Cap you're so good to me...  
“But first, let’s get you dried up and out of the rain." He takes my leash and guides me along, slowly and carefully. Never gets too far away. Whiiine...  
Thanks, Cap.


	2. Chapter 2

All Billy did was take his eyes off of them for a minute, but still when he turned back both his younger brother and the family dog were gone. He was well on his way to follow when Aaron came back - alone. Teddy was nowhere in sight.   
Billy was out the door in the blink of an eye, his mother's voice calling him back to no avail.   
  
To say it was raining cats and dogs would be an understatement, and for a moment Billy wondered what the hell he was thinking, setting out in this weather. He looked through all the side-streets, checked behind dumpsters, even inside shops, hoping someone might've showed the dog mercy and took him out of the rain.   
Billy pressed back against the side of the building, eyes set upward at the water that slid down the small roof he took shelter under. He was already soaked to the bone, the umbrella he remembered to take with him deposited in one trash-can along the way as the winds proved to be too much for it.  
Really, this was a fine mess he had gotten himself into this time, he thought and rubbed his hands over his arms, shivering all over, and yet as thunder boomed he knew - it was much worse for Teddy.  
  
"I'm going to _kill_ Aaron."  
  
He winced as thunder cracked again, and almost missed the vibration in his pocket. He fished out his phone and tried wiping the water from the water-proof bag it was in. Bracing himself, he answered his mother's call, only to have his eyes widen at the news she bore.  
  
"Steve found him. We know where Teddy is."  
  
He looked around, desperately trying to place himself. He found the name of the street and let out a tiny hiss. He wasn't far.  
  
"I'll go get him."  
  
"Billy, wai-"  
  
He hung up and re-pocketed his phone before taking off again. The buildings thinned out into more expensive estates and he winced inwardly, but kept going regardless. He was going so fast that when he did find the place he ended up running straight into the gate, eyes wide as he stared at the tall building. Well, only one thing to do now, he thought and rang the intercom. The gate opened without anyone in sight, and Billy dashed towards the front door as soon as he could. Even before he reached it a familiar sound greeted him - barks, howls, even, enthused and a bit lonely.   
"I'm here, Ted." He muttered and rang the doorbell. Barely a moment passed before the door opened, revealing a stern looking Steve and one very safe, very hyperactive and loud Teddy. Billy smiled weakly as he stepped inside and reached to pull his soaked hood off his head only to have a towel dumped on him instead. Another was handed to him but rather than drying himself he was far more interested in the dog that pressed against his leg, alternating between licking his hand and rubbing his head against it. Billy finally patted Teddy's head, fingers raking weakly through the thick, moist fur.  
  
"How is he?" Billy asked and turned to Steve, in the meanwhile awkwardly rubbing the towel over his wet clothes. His own predicament or the slight blue tinge to his lips seemed to not register yet.  
  
"As you can see, he’s just fine." Steve said, pulling Teddy slightly back by the collar. Billy tried to protest but Steve's stern voice and the look in his eyes silenced him. “You, on the other hand, are going to take a shower to warm up. I’m not rushing you to the hospital with hypothermia in the middle of this storm."   
  
"Guest room is this way." Tony said, waving Billy over to show him the way. Only then did it register whose house it was, and Billy gulped slightly.  
Teddy growled in protest at the distance put between them and looked up at Billy who ran his finger over the dog’s snout. “Yessirs." He muttered and moved to follow Tony, using the towels more as blankets. He glanced over his shoulder to see Steve escort Teddy away, and tried to find comfort in the fact the one looking after Teddy was the dog-lover of their hosts.


	3. Chapter 3

"-And the towels are in that cabinet." Tony explained, showing Billy around the large washroom. There was very little Billy wanted to do but to peel the wet clothes off himself, but that had to wait until the man left him alone. "There's hot water so use that. When you're done, ask Jarvis where to find us. He'll answer, won't you, J?"  
  
"Yes sir. Good evening young Mr. Kaplan." Jarvis greeted.  
  
"…the house talks." Billy muttered with a sense of awe at the disembodied voice. He forced his attention back to _Tony motherfucking Stark_ whose house he was in before looking down. “Um, don’t suppose you could spare a change of clothes?" He asked and looked at his own soaked outfit, all the while ignoring the fact he was shivering.  
  
Tony chuckled at the first statement. “I guess it won’t do to have you wear those when you’ve showered and dried. I’ll leave a change of clothes in your guest room. It’s the next door over." Tony said, pointing with his thumb in the right direction, and not seeming bothered at all - this was what he kept guest rooms for, after all. “But first, go and get yourself warmed up. You’re shivering all over." Tony said, making to leave the room.  
  
Billy nodded and ran his hands over his arms. “Thanks, Mr. Stark… sorry for dropping on you like this."  
  
"Don’t worry about it." Tony said with an absent wave of the hand, then closed the door in his wake. Billy looked around, a bit self conscious in light of the omnipresent AI system (he at least hoped that's what it was) but a sneeze that almost turned into a coughing fit convinced him there were more important things to do, and so he stripped and stepped under the current, a sigh leaving him as he began thawing out. He knew better than to indulge himself for too long, though. After all, there was a four-legged someone he was there to see.   
  
–  
  
Not too long afterward Billy entered the room he was given, clad in a thick bathrobe and rather comfortable slippers. He found not only Teddy but also Steve there, which made the teen tug his robe closer around himself.   
  
"I didn't want to have him wait here all alone," Steve began just as Teddy sprang from his spot and practically tackled Billy's legs. The boy grinned and crouched down, pulling the dog into a hug. Teddy whined loudly, tail wagging constantly.

"He seemed scared of the thunder."  
  
"Yeah, he's scared of storms." Billy explained in a warm voice before looking up at Steve who was on his way to leave. "Thank you, Dr. Rogers. Really." He managed, hugging Teddy more tightly and halfway burying his face in the fluffy, dry fur.  
  
"You're welcome," Steve said in a tone that made it sound like he was smiling before he took his leave.  
  
Billy kept hugging Teddy for a while until he himself calmed down. He then pulled away, smiling at the dog who looked back with big, bright eyes.

"Come on, let’s call mom and tell her we’re alive. And then see if we can get some music playing for you." Billy said and earned an approving bark from Teddy, who seemed happy enough so long as Billy was there and talking to him.  
  
–  
  
Of course, not all things went as planned. The harsh weather outside made for poor reception, and it was the best Billy could hope to do, send over a text message saying Teddy and he were dry and allowed to spend the night over.   
  
"Looks like we're spending the night over at my older crush's boyfriend's house, Ted." Billy sighed and leaned forward from the bed, hands cupping Teddy's face. He stared at the dog for a moment before snorting.

"Look at you, all fluffy and furry. Did he blow-dry your fur? He must've, otherwise you'd have made the place stink. Aw but you're so cute like that. Yes you are, yes you _are_ ~" He cooed, rocking the dog's head from side to side. Teddy didn't seem to mind and resumed panting happily, going along with Billy's high spirits. That didn't last for long, however, as it was but a matter of time before the storm again announced its existence, sending Teddy into a yelping fit with a loud thunder. He looked around in a panic, searching for a place to hide.

Billy didn't let him move an inch. He pushed himself off the bed to the floor, in the process struggling to keep on the pajama set he was given which was several sizes too big. He settled next to the dog and pulled him close, holding Teddy so the dog won't run away in a panic.   
  
"Ssh, ssh, Ted, it's ok. Just thunder, you heard plenty of those before... ssh, I'm here." Billy cooed reassuringly while looking around, hoping to find something that could make noise. The TV was tempting but he wasn't sure he could find something that'd be both loud enough and bearable. His phone's speaker wasn't good enough though he could use that if he had to, he thought, only then he blinked up at the ceiling and decided to try his luck.  
  
"...Jarvis?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Kaplan?" The AI promptly answered.  
  
Both boy and dog looked up at the voice. "This'll take some getting used to." Billy muttered and cleared his throat before putting his request into words.

"Is it possible to have some music playing in here?" He asked, rubbing his hand back and forth over Teddy's side.  
  
"That is quite possible indeed. Is there something specific you would like to hear, or would you prefer to choose from the media center list?" Jarvis asked, his tone pleasant and consistent.   
  
"He likes classical music." Billy replied with a snicker. "Hm, how about Moonlight Sonata? He seems fond of that one."  
  
"Very good, Young Sir." Jarvis answered smoothly as the first tunes of the requested piece started playing.   
  
Billy smiled down at Teddy who looked up at the tune. "Loop it, please." He concluded before bumping his nose against Teddy's head. "I'll wanna die halfway through the first movement, but you'll feel better, at least."

He was rewarded with a tail wag and a tired whine for his efforts.  
  
–  
  
"Mr. Kaplan. Mr. Kaplan, wake up." Jarvis's voice rang through the room with a touch of urgency, making it further impossible for Billy to deny he had a rather moist snout poking him in the face. Teddy whined softly, yet as soon as Billy opened his eyes he wagged his tail and licked the teen's face.  
  
"Ugh, yeah, morning to you too, Ted." Billy growled and hugged the dog in a manner that wouldn't let the licking continue. He blinked for a moment before looking up, as though that's where Jarvis was. The act made him wince as he became aware of how sore his neck was from sleeping- apparently, on the floor, with Teddy on top of him. That would also explain the numb legs.  
  
"Mr. Kaplan, I must insist you refrain from sleeping on the floor. I assure you, the bed is more than suitable to sleep in."  
  
Billy nodded and pulled himself out from under Teddy and onto the bed. Teddy looked up at him curiously, and was quite happy when Billy patted his thighs. The dog obliged with the gesture, jumping up to lean over Billy's legs, his tail wagging behind him.

"Did _you_ sleep well, at least?" Billy asked fondly, only to have Teddy raise his furry brows curiously. "I'll take that as a yes." The teen snickered before lying down on the bed. It _was_ noticeably more comfortable than the floor, he reckoned, and snuggled under the covers save for the hand he kept planted on Teddy's head. The dog remained sitting there for a while longer until he was satisfied his owner was asleep, at which point he laid down for a nap at the foot of the bed, the classical music playing still in a loop.  
  
–  
  
When next Billy awoke, it was to the combined sounds of Teddy's whinings and Jarvis's voice, urging him to do so. He blinked down at Teddy, who was looking up at him pleadingly, tail slumped between his legs. Billy ran a hand through his hair before sitting up and then reached down towards Teddy. The dog sniffed at the hand for a moment before walking halfway towards the door where he turned around and whined at Billy again.  
  
" _Please_ don't tell me you need to be walked..." He muttered and pushed himself out of bed. Thankfully, all signs indicated Teddy was simply thirsty, a fact Billy could relate to.

"Kitchen's on the second floor, right, Jarvis?" Billy asked and struggled to pull his slipper out from under the nightstand with his foot, wondering all along how it even got there to begin with.  
  
"That is correct, Mr. Kaplan."   
  
Having fetched the slipper, Billy patted his thigh, making Teddy walk up to his side. The dog was still restless, but seemed reassured when Billy reached for the door.

"C'mon, let's get something to drink."  
  
Teddy's tail wagged weakly. He stayed close to Billy, barely straying a foot away.

"You'll trip me, you know." The teen complained as Teddy kept rubbing against his legs, pushing him at times.   
  
At the top of the stairs was a well-lit hallway with several doors and one door-less frame leading to what appeared to be the living-room. Billy could make out two people inside and figured he had best not stop and stare for too long. The last thing he wanted was to interrupt what seemed to be an intimate moment between Tony and Steve. Teddy also showed interest and leaned a bit towards the entrance, sniffing loudly but turned away the next moment. It wasn’t interesting enough to make him leave Billy’s side, at any rate.  
  
Something moved then, catching Billy’s eye and keeping him where he stood. Teddy turned to look as well, ears up and nose sniffing at the air. He looked from Peter, the house cat, to Billy and back to Peter, tail wagging twice before he fell still.  
  
 _Hello, cat! Billy look, it's a cat._  
  
The cat slowly approached and Billy couldn't help but smile in amusement and stood still. He slowly patted Teddy’s head when the dog looked up questioningly at him, and the treatment made Teddy sit down. He too turned to look at Peter, sniffing at the air every once in a while.

The movement made the cat go still, but Teddy's lack of movement and care-free pose were apparently reassuring enough for Peter to duck his head and sniff at Teddy's paw.  
  
 _Pleased to meet you, cat!_

Teddy's tail wagged behind him on the floor. A moment later he leaned forward, sniffing curiously at Peter's neck and back. The cat seemed to be unused to this sort of attention as every sudden movement sent him into a defensive stance. Every time anew he relaxed again, though, as Teddy radiated nothing but friendly curiosity at the creature. Billy wondered how much longer this stalemate would last when Peter moved, rubbing his side along Teddy's leg, tail hooking around it for a brief moment. The gesture made Billy smile and he also snickered when he noticed how Teddy's tail was wagging faster.  
  
 _Billy I made a friend!_

Teddy looked up at Billy with an expression the boy by then learned was the dog's way of smiling before Teddy turned back to Peter, biding his time until the cat was close enough to be licked.  
  
 _Friends!_  
  
The lick made Peter freeze, and in distinct dissatisfaction, he stalked off. "Aaaw." Billy snickered and smiled brightly when Teddy turned to look at him, confused and a bit saddened.

"Looks like he doesn’t like being licked, Ted." Billy explained soothingly, patting Teddy with one hand before coughing into his opposite forearm. He looked up to find Steve looking at him and nodded back, his smile wide.  
  
Steve waved at Billy. “When you’re done in the kitchen, come in here. This room’s got the best heating in the house and Tony’s media center is the best you’ll ever find."   
  
"Uh…" Billy glanced at Tony, whose expression was a bit hard to read from this distance. Still, Steve seemed quite eager, making Billy finally scratch the back of his neck and nod. “Sure." He said before continuing towards his original destination. Teddy was a bit reluctant to follow this time but did before there was too much distance between them.  
  
"Alright", the teen hummed once in the kitchen and looked blankly at the many cupboards and cabinets. "Time to find you a water bowl."

With Jarvis's help Teddy soon enough had water to drink, tail wagging happily as he did. Billy leaned against the counter, waiting for some water to boil.

"Ew, don't lick me, your face is all wet after drinking." He complained once Teddy returned to his side and insisted on licking his hand. Thankfully the dog relented after a brief pat to the head and Billy could make himself some tea. He had half a mind of going back to his room and resume resting when he remembered Steve asked him to drop by. He entered the living room cautiously, Teddy following suit only to yawn once they came to a stop.  
  
 _Nap-time?_  
  
There was room left on the sofa for Billy to occupy and Teddy settled down on the floor next to him. “So what will it be?" Tony asked, glancing at the boy. There was a reluctant undertone to his voice, and the direct approach left Billy feeling even less steady than he was before. He stalled for a moment, looking at Teddy who stretched forward, then back, and finally laid down at his feet, licking his lips.  
  
 _Nap-time._  
  
"I’m not that picky, I think. What did you have in mind?" He asked and filled his mouth with tea.  
  
–  
  
The next thing Billy knew was that he was back in his bed and haphazardly tucked in. He remembered managing through most of the movie - not a bad selection, if he had to admit - and then at one point Peter came back from wherever he ran off to, rubbing against Teddy who didn't so much as stir before hopping to curl up over Steve's lap. Shortly after things became a haze, at which point Billy figured he passed out. Only for him to wake up where he did meant he had to be transported, and that got him blinking and staring forward in awe. Tony most likely had little to do with this, which meant Steve carried him down to the guest room. Ok - wow, he thought before a cough distracted him and he needed a moment to catch his breath again.  
  
Teddy was snoozing by the bed, but stirred at the sound. He slowly sat up, tail wagging once Billy came into view. Billy was rubbing his throat, becoming gradually aware that running out in that weather might not have been the best idea he ever had.

"I think another kitchen run is in order." He muttered. The road passed uneventfully without Teddy making him fall over, and once drinks were had ("No no, no licking right after drinking, you're gross like that") they headed back towards their room.

The trip back didn't go quite as smoothly. The first distraction presented itself in the form of the house cat. Peter prowled through the house, and upon realizing they were being watched, Billy almost jumped out of his skin before the cat meowed from the darkness of the living-room. Teddy decided to go and say hello, sniffing curiously at his new-found friend who seemed wary of the enthusiastic dog. Billy decided to let them occupy themselves with each other for a while and stepped back, giving them some space. He leaned back against the wall next to one of the closed doors, eyes shut and a sigh leaving him. He figured he'd give them another minute or two before scurrying away, but then the second distraction presented itself.   
  
There were... _noises_ coming out of the room, too muffled at first but then he took a step closer and immediately regretted that. There were groans and he was fairly certain that was a moan, a subtle creaking sound that might've been a bed and then half a cry, panted out names in voices that couldn't have been anyone else's but his hosts'.

Steve and Tony were in there, together, doing- doing each o--  
  
 _Goodnight, cat. Oooh, what's happening here~?_

With Peter gone, Teddy approached Billy and turned to the door, ears standing on end and nose sniffing at the air in obvious interest. Billy was still so deep in his daze that he failed to react when Teddy approached the door, and only realized too late that Teddy was sniffing under it at the thin gap between it and the floor.  
  
 _Whine! Billy, wait, something's going on there!_

The dog protested to the best of his abilities when Billy pulled him away by the collar, but Billy marched on, teeth clenched and cheeks painted.   
  
–  
  
The following day the weather calmed down enough for people to commute outside. Teddy was overjoyed when Jeff and Rebecca came to pick him and Billy up, jumping around them and barking, a display that made Peter keep his distance from the entrance hall. Greetings and a bit of small talk were exchanged, during which Billy had a very hard time even looking at either Steve or Tony. Actually grateful for his mother's fussing over the cold he seemed to be coming down with, Billy spoke as little as possible with his hosts' and left as soon as he could.  
  
 _Bye-bye, Cap! Bye-bye, Cat! Bye-bye, Cat-person! You're not really all that scary after all!_

Teddy barked and looked happily from one family member to another.  
  
 _Home now_?

Billy patted him on the head, then behind the ear, a gesture that made Teddy whine and press his head against Billy's leg.


End file.
